My Mother's Lullaby
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Set after episode 9. Mako is worried about Korra and only one thing can reassure that she will be fine.please read and review


Mako sat next to Korra and began to hum a tune all too familiar to him. He was worried about Korra. She had been asleep for three days, and showed no sign of waking any time soon. Her body felt like ice to the touch and her skin was pale and scratched up. Many of her wounds had healed but some of them were worse than others. The healers had done everything they could but they said that only time would tell. Mako reached up and brushed away the same few strands of hair from her face like he had done those few days back when they had first found her. He sighed as he thought of all the explaining he would have to do to Asami.

He went back to humming the tune when Bolin appeared in the room. Everyday people came in and out to see how Korra was doing. He remembered the looks on the air nomads faces when he carried her off the sky bison all those days ago. He carried her into the room and that's where Mako stationed himself to this day, waiting for Korra to open her eyes. Mako refused to leave her side until he woke, so Pema brought in food whether he had asked for it or not. Mako didn't mind all the visitors, but when it came to having Ikki visiting with her siblings and or parents, Mako always felt like he was going to explode from the headaches. Then again everyone did when Ikki was around.

"Hey bro how's Korra?" Bolin asked walking toward the sleeping girl. Mako stopped humming and turned to face his brother.

"Still the same." He said the sound of concern on his voice.

"I heard you humming mom's lullaby, you never do unless something is bothering you." Bolin said. Mako knew Bolin was right. Whenever Mako was upset or worried he would hum their mother's lullaby. Just like their father's scarf her lullaby was all they had left of their mother. That lullaby always seemed to calm him down and reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Korra. Ever since we brought her to the temple she hasn't changed. Bolin, when she was missing I was so scared. If I had lost her, I don't know if I would be able to go on." Mako said looking back at Korra. Mako walked to the table that sat near the bed. The only thing sitting there was a bowl with wood. He watched as Korra began to shiver, when he lit it. He hoped that the flames would warm her up.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Bolin asked.

"I do. Until she went missing I never realized how much she meant to me. After our finals match in the tournament she said something to me. She said that we belonged together, that she could feel it deep down inside, and I just turned her away. I must have really hurt her Bolin. When we kissed, something connected between us, something that I couldn't deny no matter how much I tried. I think Korra was right, that we do belong together." Mako spoke. Bolin knew that Mako needed some time alone. He gave him a small pat on the back before departing from the room.

"Korra, please, I needed to wake up." He whispered into her ear. He could feel the tears pricking up in his eyes. He continued to hum the lullaby, and prayed that she wake up soon.

"Mako, can we talk?" Asami walked into the room and towards Mako. He could see that she had been crying. He could feel that she was upset.

"Asami, I'm sorry about the way I acted when Korra went missing, but I can explain." He said waking toward her, the two of them meeting in the middle of the room. As Mako was about to speak, Asami leaned foreward, the lips meeting. It wasn't even a second when he pulled away.

"Asami, I…" he started, but Asami cut him off.

"Mako, I understand. I hope we can still be friends." She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye.

"Me too Asami. I like you Asami, but I know where my heart lies now. It lies with Korra." He said turning to face her.

Asami turned her head and saw how he looked at her. Mako really cared about Korra and that was something Asami would just have to deal with.

"Good bye Mako." She said in almost a whisper as she left the room.

Mako took a seat in the chair by Korra's bed and closed his eyes. He had been awake for over 48 hours and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

As he began to drift asleep, he could hear Korra scream. He jolted to his feet and saw as Korra began to struggle and groan. He started to calm her down, the fact that she was in pain scared him the most.

"Korra, it's alright. You're safe. I'm right here." Korra jolted awake, scared and startled by what had happened.

"Mako?" she asked falling into him arms crying.

"Shhhh, it's alright." He said trying to help her.

"Korra what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was so scared. Amon, he took your bending and was about to kill you. I don't know if I can go against him." Korra said looking up at the amber eyed boy before her.

"I promise, that won't happen." Korra continued to cry, while Mako held onto her. He knew that she needed that sense of security right now.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Since we found you, I haven't left your side. Korra, you were right all along. We do belong together. We were meant for each other, and I am sorry I didn't see it before." He kissed her forehead, as he rocked back and forth, soothing her.

"I could hear you humming. It was the only thing keeping the nightmares at bay. What was that song?" Korra asked.

"My mother's lullaby. When I was younger after my parents died, the only thing that would calm me down and reassure that everything would be alright was her lullaby." Mako spoke.

"Would you sing it for me?" She asked. Right now she needed some reassurance. Mako nodded his head in agreement and began to sing.

_It's alright to cry when things go dark_

_Fire starts with just a spark_

_I'll be right here _

_I'll hold you tight_

_I'll keep you safe and warm at night_

_So close your eyes_

_Time for bed_

_A better day is just ahead _

"That's nice. Thank you Mako." Korra said, resting her head on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep. Please." He lifted her chin and looked into the blue orbs of her eyes. Before she knew what was happening she kissed him.

"I don't want to lose you ever again." He whispered in her ear. She embraced him and the two of them fell asleep like that.


End file.
